


In Thedas Somewhere

by Nymeria_Snow



Series: Poetry of Dragon Age [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymeria_Snow/pseuds/Nymeria_Snow
Summary: I wrote this short poem after a very long pause... my life isn't fanfic friendly at the moment...This poem is basically Anders' thoughts put in verse and it's inspired by Hozier's song 'In the woods somewhere', I post the link below. Pls let me know what you think :)





	In Thedas Somewhere

In Thedas somewhere…

 

I saw a graceful, lurking cat 

in darkness, our eyes have met

I marveled at its shameless soul

for I felt like a selfish ghoul

In the docks somewhere….

 

I saw a fast running horse

and watched with great remorse

the freedom of its dancing hooves

for I needed to hide each of my moves

In the wild somewhere…

 

I saw a hawk flying high

and I dared to believe in a lie,

that I could join its righteous hunt

and instead of the prey become the defiant

In the Hightown somewhere…

 

I saw my true and fearless love,

the cat, the horse, the Hawke,

and she stood alone and she stood tall 

facing the evil creatures, she killed them all.

In the Gallows somewhere...

 

 

[Hozier / In the woods somewhere](https://youtu.be/ZMk-Nb_viR8)


End file.
